Love Weasel
by YelyahFran
Summary: okay, here's the deal. Bryce Johnson asks out Izzy and Tripp is happy and mad at the same time. will they finally admit that they like each other? probably! lame title for a good story! R&R!
1. Strange Feelings

**As promised, a Tripp/Izzy fanfiction. Got bored and I really love Logan Miller & Caitlyn Taylor Love so I'm writing this. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I don't own I'm In the Band but I own my song, A Tower.**

_**Tripp's POV**_

I entered the garage and found an interesting sight in front of me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked the guys as I eyed the cat, watermelon and dog on the floor.

"We're trying to see which of these will injure us fastest." Derek said.

Izzy came into the garage and looked at the objects weirdly.

"They're trying to see which will injure them fastest." I told her.

"I'm betting on the cat." She said.

"I get dog." I told her.

I saw her smile in the corner of my eye. A different smile. One that was less common.

"Why do you seem all happy like?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Ready to see what's gonna happen little man?" Burger said.

"Yeah, sure." I said and sat on the couch with Izzy.

After a while, they were thorwing the cat, dog and watermelon at each other.

The cat was relaxed which sucked. The dog was growling but not hurting which was good and Ash had fallen to the floor because the watermelon landed on his head.

"I guess no one wins." Izzy said with a shrug.

Burger slipped on some of the watermelon juice and Derek toppled backwards and I laughed.

"You guys should be more careful. If you even know what careful means." I said.

Izzy spaced out. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why are you zoning out?" I asked her.

"You really wanna know?" She said.

"Hell yeah." I said.

"Bryce Johnson asked me out." She told me.

My heart grew heavy. BRYCE JOHNSON ASKED MY BEST FRIEND OUT?

"Just because Lana moves to France he asks you out? YOU?" I said in disbelief.

She punched my shoulder playfully. "I'm still a girl you know."

"You're not a girl, you're… Izzy." I told her.

She glared at me. "Thanks a lot Tripp." She said sarcastically and left.

I looked over at Ash and Derek who were sneaking up behind Burger so that they could pull down his pants. At the last minute, Burger turned and pulled down both Ash and Derek's pants.

"YOU GOT" He said and did his grunt thing.

"That's enough Burger." Derek said as he put up his pants.

I was still pondering over Bryce Johnson asking my best friend out. Izzy wasn't exactly boy material.

"What's wrong with you?" Burger asked as he shook me.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Oh there's something wrong with you kid. We can tell a mile away." Derek said.

"I see a banana!" Ash pointed.

I rolled my eyes at Ash's statement.

"BANANA!" They all screamed and argued over who would get it.

I rolled my eyes again and went back to the living room.

Izzy was sitting there holding my acoustic guitar.

"HEY!" I shouted at her.

"Whoops, sorry Tripp. Was just writing a song." She apologized with a sheepish smile.

"You write songs?" I said as I sat beside her.

She nodded.

"Let me hear it then." I told her.

"Can you play the guitar for me? I have the chords down." She said and handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay." I said and got the guitar from her.

_Look at us standing here right now  
>No acting, will not take a bow<br>Being here with you is such a joy  
>I'm glad you don't treat me like a toy<br>Well I'm here for you like you're there for me  
>Can't you see,<em>

Her beautiful voice always seemed to amaze me.

_Despite everything we've ever done  
>We always find the bright sun<br>Say goodbye when our adventure's done  
>Even if I get shot by a gun<br>You'll never leave so thank you a ton_

The song was beautiful and I had an idea who it was about.

_We changed a lot but it doesn't feel like we have  
>For that I'm so thankful and glad<br>We're the same children we used to be  
>But now, more we can see<br>Yet, I still feel like you're the same old person  
>The same person that made me have some fun<em>

I smiled up at her and she smiled back.

_Despite everything we've ever done  
>We always find the bright sun<br>Say goodbye when our adventure's done  
>Even if I get shot by a gun<br>You'll never leave so thank you a ton_

Her smile was amazing. I couldn't help but feel happy around her.

_Let's rock the world with our power  
>As we build this friendship into a tower<br>Making everyday the best of our lives  
>Come on and let's lose our minds!<em>

I mentally slapped myself. "I'm not falling for my best friend." I thought.

_Despite everything we've ever done  
>We always find the bright sun<br>Say goodbye when our adventure's done  
>Even if I get shot by a gun<br>You'll never leave so thank you a ton_

"That was awesome Iz!" I complimented her.

"Thanks." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and I saw her blush.

"Who's it about?" I asked her with an amused look on my face.

"You because I know that all that I said is true." She said and shook me.

"Well, you're right. Unless it really happens." I told her and she laughed.

"In that case, I'll make sure you're not around during a life or death situation." She said.

"Hello little woman!" Burger greeted Izzy.

"Hey." She said and waved.

"Where's your mom Tripp?" Derek asked.

"Hey! I should be the one asking that." Burger complained.

"He's right Derek. He's the one with the crush on Tripp's mom." Ash said.

"DUDE!" Burger shouted at Ash.

"Burger's got a crush on your mom?" Izzy asked with her head tilted.

"You're so very late Iz." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and her phone rang.

"Oooh, a text from Bryce. I'd better go home before you start asking me what he said." Izzy said.

"Too late! What did he say?" I asked her.

Izzy rolled her eyes once more and left the house.

"Did we miss something?" Derek asked me.

"Izzy told me that Bryce Johnson asked her out." I told him.

"Seems like he's stealiing away every girl you like." Derek said as he sat on the couch with me.

"What do you mean every girl I like?" I asked him.

"Well you obviously like Izzy little man." Burger said.

"No I don't!" I denied. Did I?

"I don't know. Seems like he thinks that you like her." Derek said.

"Yeah." Burger agreed.

"I want popcorn." Ash said his usual irrelevant sentence.

"Well I don't like her that way." I said and stormed to my room.

I went into my room and plopped onto my bed with it's Iron Weasel bedspread.

Did I really like Izzy?

_**Izzy's POV**_

Little did the guys know that I'd been eavesdropping in the kitchen. I came through the back door and listened in.

It hurt to have Tripp say those things. I asked the guys where Tripp went and they answered that he was probably in his room.

I left a small crack in the door and I heard Tripp sigh.

"Do I really like my best friend like that?" I heard him say.

I asked myself the same question. Maybe I did.

**Did you guys like it? If you guys give me a few reviews then I might update. I already wrote chapter 2 in advance in case you guys want me to update it. Please review! Hope you liked this!**


	2. Scorn in His Voice

**Here's chapter 2 of Love Weasel! I know how corny the name is. Don't rub it in. Let's make this short. I don't own I'm In the Band (if I did then I wouldn't be cancelling it).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>_

I woke up at 6 AM the next morning.

"Dang it, I still have to survive Thursday before Friday." I said and groaned.

I freshened up and put on my black skinny jeans, black shirt, purple denim jacket and black sneakers with purple paint blobs. I tied up my hair and put on my slightly dark makeup.

I went downstairs and my mom served me my strawberry syrup covered waffles.

"Don't want a ride sweetie?" Mom asked.

"No thanks." I said as I put my dishes in the sink.

I got into the bus and spotted Tripp sitting in the back.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

"Looks like you didn't get enough sleep." I said.

"I never get enough sleep." He told me.

"Just because you're a rock star, doesn't mean that's true." I told him.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Okay, maybe it does." I said.

As we arrived at the school, Tripp and I went through different topics.

"TRIPPY!" A familiar voice screeched behind us.

I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Gia!" Tripp greeted her.

"Izzy!" She greeted me with that clueless little smile of hers.

"Hi Gia." I said my happy mood gone.

"You okay Iz?" Tripp seemed to take notice but I merely shook my head.

"I'm going to class. See you two later." I said and walked away.

I know, I know, I didn't own Tripp or date him but seeing him with other girls made me wanna rip their heads off.

As I walked towards class with a head full of thoughts, Bryce greeted me. "Hello sunshine!"

"Hi Bryce!" I greeted him becoming slightly happier.

Don't get me wrong, I hate the way he treated me during the elections. When he asked me out though, all that hatred disappeared and I just couldn't say no.

"Let me walk you to class." He said with a smile that showed his wonderful dimples.

"If you insist." I said with a smile.

As we walked down the hallway, we encountered Tripp and Gia.

"Trippy." Bryce said with scorn in his voice.

"Bryce-wicey." Tripp said with even more scorn if possible.

There was something new in his voice, something I had heard when Bryce had stolen Gia from him.

_**Tripp's POV**_

I couldn't stand the fact that Bryce was being so sweet to Izzy! Maybe I was jealous but I had Gia. It felt so new to me.

Gia tilted her head to one side. "Come on Tripp, my dad might catch us here. Not that I care." Her voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh y-yeah. I'll see you later Iz." I said and walked away with Gia clinging to my arm.

During the entire first period, I couldn't think about anything except Izzy. While Mr. Kets continued to talk and talk and talk, I grabbed my wallet and opened it. There was a picture of me and Izzy right there. It had been taken 2 months ago at my house. Mom just took the picture for memories.

I brushed my thumb over her face like it was as delicate as her heart and as real as her true face.

**After school…**

"I'll see you tomorrow Tripp!" Gia kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye.

I spotted Izzy walking home and ran after her.

"Iz!" I called out and she turned around.

I caught up to her. "I'll walk you." I told her.

"You don't need to Tripp." She protested.

"No, I want to." I insisted. "Besides, your house is right next to mine."

She sighed then nodded. "Come on then."

We were just a couple of blocks away from her house when she broke an awkward silence that had begun since we left the school. "Tripp?" Her voice saying my name sounded slightly new because of the awkward silence before it.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about me dating Bryce?" She asked me.

I didn't know how to respond. Saying I hated it would have been an understatement.

"I think it's okay." I lied. "I mean, I gotta give him a chance if he's dating my best friend."

Best friend… how I hated calling her that at that time.

She smiled slightly, stopped walking and faced me. Suddenly, she put her arms around me. "Thank you Tripp." She whispered softly in my ear.

"N-no problem Iz." I said even if I knew in my heart that her dating Bryce was a HUGE problem. To me at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it took so long for me to update but I suddenly fell in love with Trizzy all over again and I wrote this. Anyway, I'm on a roll! I've got a ton of inspiration and I'm itching to write chapter 3. Which basically means, BYE FOR NOW!<strong>


	3. Grape Soda

**Here we go now! So this chapter is all about Izzy thinking in her bedroom. But there's a small surprise at the end. ;) Look forward to it! You guys will like it if you hate Gia. Anyways, I don't own Stuck on You by Paramore and I'm In the Band.**

_**Izzy's POV**_

I put my bag down in my room. It felt both horrible and wonderful to have Tripp's "blessing". It felt wonderful because Tripp said he's okay with it just made me happy. It was horrible because that meant he must not be interested in me if he let me go just like that.

I plopped onto my bed. "Why does life have to be so fucking complicated?" I shouted at the ceiling.

I grabbed my bag and took out my books and stuff that I needed to do my homework. I tried my best but I didn't have one ounce of focus. Thoughts of Tripp just kept flashing through my mind and I almost wanted to scream.

My phone suddenly rang. It was Bryce. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi Izzy!" He said happily.

"Hey Bryce, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice but you seem kinda down." He said.

I sighed deeply. "No kidding. I can't focus on my homework."

I could almost see him smile at the other end of the line. "Don't worry about a thing. Just think about how fun tomorrow night will be."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah I will. I should try getting back to my homework now." I told him.

"Oh sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" He said and hung up.

I tried doing my Math homework first even if I was no mathematician.

"Izzy!" I heard Tripp calling me from the fire escape.

I went to him. "What?" I asked maybe just a bit too harshly.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Just peachy. Can't focus on my homework." I told him.

He shrugged. "Can't help you in that department."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like that wasn't obvious enough."

He held his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, I'm going back to the house. See you tomorrow Iz."

I went back to my room and almost cried. What did I just do?

Then, from sad, I became angry at Tripp. I know that it wasn't his fault that he was stuck in my head but I was mad. I just didn't know why.

I grabbed my guitar and my little purple notebook and wrote down a song.

_I heard you driving in my car  
>Then in a frozen bar<br>And I claimed I didn't care for you  
>But your verse got trapped inside my head<br>Over and over again  
>You played yourself to death in me<em>

_I thought I'd drop you easily  
>But that was not to be<br>You burrowed like a summer tick  
>So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams<br>Turn my nights to sleepless itch_

I knew the strings would break if I continued to strum as aggressively as I did but I didn't care. Anger took over me.

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
>I'm too tired to fight your rhyme<br>Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
>you've got me paralyzed<em>

If Tripp was listening, which was possible since our rooms were so close to each other, I didn't care. If he knew I was angry at him, that would just make me feel better.

_Holding on the telephone  
>I hear your midrange moan<br>You're everywhere inside my room  
>Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone<br>You're everywhere inside of me_

If anyone could hear me, there was no mistaking the anger in my voice. It surged in my veins even if I didn't know why.

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
>I'm too tired to fight your rhyme<br>Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
>You got me trapped<em>

_I can't escape your incessant whine  
>When you beam it out all across the sky<br>No I can't escape  
>(stuck on you 'till the end of time)<br>your insipid rhyme  
>(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)<br>When you shoot it deep  
>(stuck on you 'till the end of time)<br>Straight into my mind_

Once it was done, I put down the guitar and buried my face in my hands. I didn't deserve to feel like this. My heart was telling me something that just couldn't happen.

I opened my mini-fridge and grabbed a grape soda. Grape soda reminded me of Tripp. He'd spilled some all over my shirt when we were 13.

I smiled at the memory and popped the can open.

As I began to sip the grape soda, I heard a soft scream that sounded slightly muffled.

I looked out the window and saw Tripp talking on the phone.

The next few words that came out of his mouth shocked me.

"We're through Gia."

**LIKED IT? Please review! It would make me so happy. Next chapter coming in a bit. ;) HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**


	4. Break Ups and a Kiss on the Cheek

**Back again! I wanna give a shoutout to New-Classic22 who was the first to review when I updated again and because she's the one who's Trizzy fic got me writing this. So, I don't own I'm In the Band, and I Caught Myself by Paramore. **

_**Tripp's POV**_

I was in my room, listening to my ITouch when a song began to play. One that helped me know what to do.

_Down to you  
>You're pushing and pulling me down to you<br>But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should've never thought<br>Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should've never thought of you<em>

_Of you  
>You're pushing and pulling me down to you<br>But I don't know what I want  
>No, I don't know what I want<em>

I had to choose: Gia or Izzy? Well, it wasn't really a decision since Izzy was dating Bryce. Although, if I thought about Izzy every moment then I just couldn't stay in a relationship with Gia.

_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
>Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless<br>I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
>With God as my witness<em>

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should've never thought<br>Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should've never thought of you<em>

_Of you  
>You're pushing and pulling me down to you<br>But I don't know what I want  
>No, I don't know what I want!<em>

I ran a hand through my hair. Izzy… I cherished the way she'd say my name, her smile was more beautiful than Lana's and Gia's combined, her eyes were a hypnotizing pair and her hands were like friends to hold you when you felt horrible. I just couldn't stop thinking about her!

_Don't know what I want  
>But I know it's not you<br>Keep pushing and pulling me down  
>When I know in my heart it's not you<em>

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should've never thought<br>Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should've never thought of you<em>

_I knew  
>I know in my heart it's not you, I knew<br>But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
>Oh no, I've should have never thought!<em>

I sighed as the song ended. I had already decided but I tried to practice telling her. Asking her out is one thing, breaking her heart is another.

I picked up the phone and dialed Gia's number.

"Hello?" I heard her familiar voice on the end of the line.

"Um… hey Gia. It's me Tripp." I said nervous.

"Hey Tripp!" She said happily.

I gulped. This was not gonna be an easy task. I had to break up with the PRINICIPAL'S DAUGHTER.

"I don't think this is working out." I told her just to get it over with.

"What isn't working out?" She asked me. Her utter cluelessness wasn't coming in handy.

"Our relationship." I said.

"What about our relationship?" She said and I knew her head was tilted to the side.

"Our relationship isn't working out. I think we should break up." I said in a soft voice.

There was a long pause and I thought she had hung up until I heard a long high-pitched scream. I removed my ear from the phone.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" She shouted at me.

"Gia, it's just not working out for me." I tried to tell her but she huffed.

"This is about Izzy isn't it? You always put her before me, you always stare at her with the "look" and when Bryce asked her out, you hated him even more. Admit it." She said.

I couldn't believe it. The girl who was so utterly dumb just put two and two together. I sighed. "I'm just really conflicted."

"I don't know what conflicted means but I can tell Daddy to put up your grades." She tried to reason with me.

"We're through Gia." I said clearly.

I heard her scoff and then she hung up. I heaved a sigh and went to the fire escape to think.

"What are you doing?" I asked Izzy. She was looking up at the night sky as she leaned on the railing.

"Oh nothing. Just stargazing." She said with a contented smile.

"You're deep in thought Iz." I stated.

"What would I be in thought about?" She questioned me and I merely shrugged.

"I can't get into a mind of a girl. Especially one named Isabella Fuentes." I said and she giggled. That giggle cheered me up a bit.

"Nice to hear you admit it." She said. There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward like the one on our walk home. It was like one that gives you a moment to let the wind go to your face and relax for a moment before saying another word.

"I heard the screams on the phone." Izzy said in a barely audible voice.

I sighed and I could see my breath in the cold mid-November wind. "At least one of us has a good love life." I teased her.

"I haven't even had my first date yet." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"And?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"What a friend you are Tripp Campbell!" She said sarcastically.

I knew it was sarcastic but I winced when she called me friend. Luckily, she didn't see.

"I'd better go to bed Tripp." She said and walked to her window.

"Night Iz." I said and just continued to lean on the railing.

She stopped, turn around and walked towards me. What happened next shocked me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed and she walked back to her window.

Once she was in her room and she had shut her window, I went back to mine.

I almost started shouting in my room but Ash came into my room looking frantic.

"What is it Ash?" I asked him.

"I LOST A GRAPE!"He shouted and slammed the door shut.

I rolled my eyes and lay on my bed. The rest of that night was spent thinking about Izzy's kiss on my cheek.

**Yay! New chapter! Yes, I like to update fast. Next chapter will be Gia being a very bitchy girl. ;)**


	5. Gia, the Slut

**I JUST LOVE UPDATING! When people review, it gives me so much more motivation. Okay, time to show you guys bitchy Gia. I don't own I'm in the Band and You Me at Six' Safer to Hate Her!**

_**Tripp' POV**_

The next morning, I put on a black shirt, ripped jeans and black sneakers.

Izzy was still running circles in my head. It was like she was catching thin air in my brain.

When I went downstairs, I found Izzy, Burger and Derek sitting at the table while Ash cooked.

"Hey guys. Where's mom?" I asked them.

"She went of to the clinic early." Burger answered me.

"And you're the one who know this because…?" Izzy said.

Burger began to whistle and look away.

Ash put plates on the table. They had some pretty good looking sunny side up eggs on them.

As I sat down to eat, Derek winked at me. He was sending me a message, I just couldn't decode it.

I put a piece of the egg in my mouth and spit it out because there were so many little eggshells.

"Why does it seem like you didn't crack the egg?" Derek asked him.

"Oh I did, into tiny pieces." Ash said.

Izzy stared at her plate and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a granola bar from the vending machine at school."

Burger had already finished his egg. "I thought it wasn't bad."

I got up too. "We're going to school guys. See you later." I said and me and Izzy exited via the backdoor.

I was silent as we walked to school. I could smell her perfume. It smelled of vanilla and something unique.

"I know you too well Tripp Campbell, what's on your mind?" She said as we continued walking.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Nothing but air 'cause you're a total airhead for not telling me." She said.

"I regret hanging out with you so often." I told her and she merely smirked.

As we entered the school, a horrible sight shocked me.

Gia was making out with a new guy near her locker. Unfortunately, her father wasn't around.

It hurt. A lot. You break up with a girl and she gets mad at you and the next thing you know is that she starts making out with someone else.

Izzy put a hand on my shoulder. "Tripp…" She began but I stormed off not wanting to hear even her beautiful voice comforting me.

BITCH! I wanted to scream that at Gia so bad. Acts like it hurts then starts making out with someone. Slut, bitch, hoe… What else to say?

I slammed the door to the music room and grabbed an air guitar and plugged it into an amp. I began to play a familiar song.

_Too much, too much is never enough  
>I had you and I gave you up.<br>No idea where my mind was for months  
>I woke up, I cashed in on all of my luck,<br>walked hand and hand with your trust.  
>And everybody was kissing fire,<br>and we all got burnt._

I truly felt a deep hatred towards Gia that very moment. Not because she was taking the break up so easy but because she was clueless enough to think that doing that wouldn't hurt.

_It'd be safer, to hate her,  
>than to love her and to lose her.<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around._

I took a deep breath before continuing. I needed to relax a bit.

_Caught you having a laugh,  
>did you catch me have the last?<br>I've been smiling like this for days,  
>just to make up for my mistakes.<br>In the dark, I watch everyone disappear,  
>and I am beginning to let myself down.<br>I am pushing everyone that was in, out._

I didn't hear the door creak open over the loud noise of my singing and guitar playing.

_It'd be safer, to hate her,  
>than to love her and to lose her.<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around._

_And nobody knows what it's like  
>to live and die on the inside.<br>Nobody knows what it's like  
>to be one of a kind.<em>

I played as if the world didn't exist. All that existed was my hatred for Gia.

_When we die, do we feel alive? (x2)_

_It'd be safer, to hate her,  
>than to love her and to lose her.<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around.  
>And nobody knows what it's like<br>to live and die on the inside.  
>Nobody knows.<em>

Someone in the doorway began to applaud.

"Nice one Tripp." Izzy said as she reached one hand back to smooth her hair.

I put down the guitar and practically punched the wall instead of lightly hitting it like I wanted.

"Tripp…" She approached me as I pressed my forehead against the wall.

She held my hand. I felt my stomach flip. I had this tingly feeling as she did so. She didn't need to say anything to comfort me and she knew it. All she really had to do is to hold my hand.

"Tripp…" She said again but softer. She put her free hand on my head and began to comb my hair with her fingers.

I smiled ever so slightly. I turned around and leaned against the wall. She stood in front of me, still holding my hand.

"Everything just fell apart Izzy." I told her and shook my head.

"Our friendship didn't." She told me with a smile.

That was enough to cheer me up. "You know it never will."

I reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I did that every time there wasn't much to say to her. "Let's go." I told her.

She nodded and we walked off to class.

_**Izzy's POV**_

**During lunch…**

While I was grabbing some coffee, Gia came up to me with a self-satisfied smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Get out of my way Isabella." She said as her smirk slowly turned into a scowl.

"Keep being a bitch and I might as well kill you." I told her with my arms crossed.

"You think I won't rat you out to Daddy?" She said innocently.

"Do you think he'd believe his rule breaking daughter over student body president?" I said with narrowed eyes.

She scoffed. "First you steal my boyfriend and now you threaten to steal my father."

"Steal your boyfriend? Get over that. Bryce asked me out." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I was talking about Tripp."

"I didn't steal Tripp from you. I'm his best friend." I said to her.

"A thief and a liar. Well, I'm getting away from here before you infect me with that virus too." Gia said and walked away.

I began to wonder. What did she mean by "steal Tripp"?

**YAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER! Not sure if the next chapter will be today or tomorrow. I suddenly got a ton of inspiration for this story. KEEP REVIEWING AND MOTIVATE ME!**


	6. Dates & Feelings

**YAY, ANOTHER UPDATE! I might only update 2 or 3 times today guys since I have projects and I'm only doing this morning update because I found out I won't be going to Sunday School until 10. Anyway, LET'S DO THIS! I don't own I'm in the Band and Fast Lane by Caitlyn Taylor Love. How wonderful is it that I'm using one of her songs?**

_**Izzy's POV**_

Oh God, I WAS FREAKING OUT! I was so busy comforting Tripp at his house that I didn't realize I only had less than an hour to prepare for my date.

When I got home, I started digging through my closet for something to wear. I spotted something that was totally my style and wasn't too formal either. It was more of my rocker chick style really.

I put on my mascara, purple eye shadow and just a dab of lip gloss. I brushed my hair and ran to Tripp's house just to see what he would think.

_**Tripp's POV**_

I was watching TV with the band that night. Sorta. It looked like I was watching but I was really just thinking about Izzy. DANG IT, WHY WON'T SHE GET OUT OF MY HEAD?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." All the guys said in unison.

"Guys." I said calling their attention.

"What?" They faced me.

"I'll get it." I told them.

"K." They replied with shrugs.

I went to the door and opened it and was immediately stunned by what I saw.

Izzy was standing there in a strapless black dress with a purple tutu skirt, ripped black leggings, black heels and her hair looked more beautiful than usual, if possible that is.

"How do I look?" She asked me looking nervous.

"You look… amazing." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Tripp." She said. She looked shy and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"I need to get back to the house and wait for Bryce. See ya Tripp!" She said and went back to her house.

Bryce… I hated him more than Gia. Izzy didn't dress up for me, he dressed up for a jerk like Bryce. I couldn't even give the guy another chance considering I hated him even more for taking Izzy on a date.

_**Izzy's POV**_

As I climbed into the front seat of Bryce's car, I already knew something was wrong. It felt really wrong.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, ignoring whatever felt wrong.

"There's this really nice café' on Willington street. You can even perform there if you want to." He said.

I was surprised by that. I did feel like performing and he was giving me a chance so why not take it?

"Sure! That'd be great." I told him as we neared Willington street.

He got out of the car and opened the door for me. We entered the café together and it looked really awesome. It was much like Hard Rock except there was open mic night and there was a live performance all the time.

We sat down at a table and ordered while a guy with long dark hair performed. The guy was pretty good.

When he was done, Bryce gave me a look. "What?" I said.

"Why don't you go up there now?" He told me.

I blushed. "Now?" I asked.

"Yeah now." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed and got up on the stage. There was a man wearing a black shirt with a collar and jeans waiting for me there. "You gonna perform?" He asked me.

I nodded. "What song?" He asked.

"Fast Lane." I answered and he nodded. He called some guys in the back to play with me.

I looked at Bryce and he gave me a thumbs up as I approached the mic.

_At first it was exciting, I couldn't get enough  
>You took me to the edge and told me, "Baby, we should jump."<br>I like a little danger, I think we crossed the line  
>My heart is more than aching from this rush I feel tonight<em>

I could see some people in the crowd swaying to the beat. I was enjoying that time. But something still felt wrong.

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>And it's a bad thing<br>This kind of love is a suicide_

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>Driving me insane<br>The way you're tearing me up inside_

_Every time, you're taking me for a ride  
>Every, every, every time<br>Every, every, every time_

I looked at Bryce who had never seen me sing before. He looked pretty impressed so I smiled.

_Oh you're like gasoline, you make me wanna go  
>To places that I've never been and never thought I'd know<br>I guess it's all in me, a devil in disguise  
>But this is getting crazy now, just get me on this ride<em>

The song was just my style. I could see some dudes mesmerized by me and not my voice. If Tripp were there, he'd shoot them glares.

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>And it's a bad thing<br>This kind of love is a suicide_

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>Driving me insane<br>The way you're tearing me up inside_

_Every time, you're taking me for a ride  
>T-taking me for a ride<br>T-taking me, uh!_

Tripp! I realized what was missing. I wanted to heave a sigh but I guess I was enjoying it enough not to feel too bad.

_At first it was exciting, but now I've had enough  
>I've had way too many close calls and I'm running out of luck<em>

I ruffled up my hair a bit and some people in the café began to sing along.

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>And it's a bad thing<br>This kind of love is a suicide_

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>Driving me insane<br>The way you're tearing me up _

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>And it's a bad thing<br>This kind of love is a suicide_

_You got me living in the fast lane  
>Driving me insane<br>The way you're tearing me up inside_

_Every time, you're taking me for a ride  
>Every, every, every time<br>Every, every, every time  
>Every, every, every time<br>Every, every, every time_

I finished and everyone applauded. I put the mic back on the stand and sat with Bryce.

"That was amazing Izzy!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said but I felt a bit like a traitor saying that. Why? I don't know.

_**Tripp's POV**_

"Come with me kid." Derek said and led me to the garage.

"What is it?" I asked him as I sat on the couch.

"I know you well enough to know that you're thinking about Izzy right now." He said.

I was shocked. How the hell did he know? "How?" I asked him.

"Kid, the way you look at her and talk to her says it all." He said with a smile.

"What do I do? A football player is dating the girl of an awesome guitar player's dreams." I told him with a sigh.

"Then tell her how you feel about her. That thing about confessing your feelings to your best friend breaks the friendship is not true." He said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Derek. You feel even more like a father figure than you ever did."

"But an awesome and attractive one with a golden voice right?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

I heard a car pull up into Izzy's driveway.

"Go for it kid." Derek said with a nod.

I walked towards her house. "Okay, I'm gonna do this." I thought to myself.

As I approached the house, I realized that I should turn back. Why?

BRYCE KISSED IZZY.

**Ooooh… Well, next chapter contains my lullaby. It's my favorite YMAS song! Okay, see you guys in a while!**


	7. Night on the Fire Escape

**Now it's time to see how Tripp feels about that little kiss… DRAMA TIME. I don't own I'm in the Band, Hard to Swallow & Fireworks by You Me at Six. If you must know, this song (Fireworks) puts me to sleep every night because it's just so beautiful. LULLABY. Anyway, on with the show.**

_**Tripp's POV**_

I didn't stand a chance. All that I felt for Izzy was crushed. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked back to my house.

When I slammed the backdoor closed, the guys knew something was wrong. "What happened little man?" Burger asked me.

"How'd it go?" Derek asked.

"Have you seen the missing grape?" Ash questioned me.

"I don't wanna talk about it. And no Ash, I didn't see it." I said and stormed off to my room.

I slammed the door closed, turned on the stereo and plopped onto my bed. "Damn it." I said to myself.

_So this is the end of you and me  
>We had a good run and I'm setting you free<br>To do as you want, to do as you please  
>Without me<em>

_Remember when you were my boat and I was your sea?  
>Together we'd float so delicately<br>But that was back when we could talk about anything_

I'm a dude, I don't cry. Well, at least when I can help it. I was able to hold it in but just hearing that song play made me think. What was I gonna do?

_'Cause I don't know who I am  
>When you're running circles in my head<br>And I don't know just who you are  
>When you're sleeping in someone else's bed<em>

It was the end. I'd lost the girl of my dreams. Yeah, she was my best friend but that was all.

I climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape. I had left the window open and turned up the volume so I could hear the song as I stared up at the stars.

_Three whole words and eight letters late  
>And that would have worked on me yesterday<br>We're not the same, I wish that could change  
>But it can't<em>

_And I'll say your name and in the same breath  
>I'll say something that I'll grow to regret<br>So keep your hands on your chest and sing with me  
>That we don't wanna believe<em>

The beauty of the stars above me only reminded me of her and how beautiful she was. How much she loved to look up at them and how this was one of our ways to be peaceful.

_'Cause I don't know who I am  
>When you're running circles in my head<br>And I don't know just who you are  
>When you're sleeping in someone else's bed<em>

I heaved a sigh and saw my breath just like I did yesterday. The calming beat of the song and the amazing message of the lyrics was enough to make me feel just a bit better.

_So it's true what they say  
>If you love someone, you should set them free<br>Oh, it's true what they say  
>When you throw it away<em>

_I don't know who you are  
>I don't know who you are<em>

The beating of my heart sped up when I heard Izzy close the door to her room.

_Oh, 'cause I don't know who you are  
>When you sleep with somebody else<br>'Cause I don't know who I am  
>When you're sleepin' with him<em>

_It's true what they say when you throw it away _

Izzy came onto the fire escape. "Hey." She greeted me softly.

"Hi." I said.

"What's got you down?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

_This is hard to swallow  
>You keep your thoughts by your pillow<br>And just so you can adore them  
>And just so we can ignore them<br>I'd rather lead than follow  
>I'd rather stay in the cold<br>I must have got so old  
>Well so i've been told<br>But now youve lost it all_

"Tripp Campbell." She said with her arms crossed.

"I'm serious Iz. Nothing." I insisted.

_We're running out of time  
>We have things on our mind<br>And things that we just dont like  
>Who'd you wana say?<br>Who'd you wana be tonight?_

I saw her shiver in the cold night air. Despite how I felt, I took off my jacket and put it on her.

I saw her blush underneath the moonlight. "Thanks Tripp."

"N-no problem." I stuttered.

"Damn it! You don't stand a chance. Why even try?" I thought to myself.

_Forgetting the promises that you made  
>And how your,your promises easily break<br>Your can see it on your face  
>And I'm to under it<br>And i'll count my losses  
>And i'll count my sins<em>

Her face was beautiful underneath the moonlight. You could see every little feature perfectly. The way her eyes sparkle were just… wow.

"You okay Tripp?" She asked and I realized I was staring.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking my head.

_We're running out of time  
>We have things on our mind<br>And things that we just dont like  
>Who'd you wana say?<br>Who'd you wana be tonight? We're running out of time  
>We have things on our mind<br>And things that we just dont like  
>Who'd you wana say?<br>Who'd you wana be tonight?_

I could see the fingers on her left hand delicately stroking something on her right ring finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked her and got her hand.

She smiled as the moonlight shined. "Yeah, the candy ring from 2nd grade. Well, without the candy of course."

I chuckled. "I can't believe you're still wearing it after all this time."

"Just a little piece of you wherever I go." She said and I smiled like an idiot.

_We were young and we were blind  
>We ignored the warning signs<br>How were we to know?  
>How were we to know?<em>

_We were close but still so far  
>We grew apart and out of touch<br>All i wanted was..  
>All i wannted was to say..<em>

I mustered up enough courage to ask her. "So how'd your date go?"

"Awesome, no flaws." She said with a small smile.

My heart sank. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

_We're running out of time  
>We have things on our mind<br>And things that we just dont like  
>Who'd you wana say?<br>Who'd you wana be tonight?_

_We're running out of time  
>We have things on our mind<br>And things that we just dont like  
>Who'd you wana say?<br>Who'd you wana be tonight?  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

"I think I'd better go to bed Tripp." She said and handed me my jacket.

I nodded. "G'night Iz."

**Okay, I'm secretly updating this. Going to update again tomorrow. NO SCHOOL, YAY!**


End file.
